The Shenanigang 2/Shoot to the Observatory in Space (Extended Version)
For the original, visit here. This is an extended and kinda improved version of "Shoot to the Observatory in Space". I fixed some errors, and added a bit more content. When Peter gets launched into space thru Peach's backyard cannon, the gang launches themselves and find that Peter is fine...in a giant observatory. Meeting with an old friend, the gang finds out they are stranded, and must try to pass the time, and survive in kinda weird ways. This story is basically mostly based off SMG4's blooper, "Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky". EDIT: 'I admit, this was a pretty unoriginal story. I was running low on ideas, I guess. Bottomline, I'm gonna say this has barely any originality and you may not have fun reading it. Sorry. Cast *'Jason Ritter as Jelo *'Mark Silverman' as Gerry and the Police Lumas *'Tara Strong' as Rosewell, Daisy and the Lumas *'Josh Gad' as Peter *'Weird Al' as Gourmet Guy and Random Astronaut *'Grey DeLisle' as Peach, Rosalina and Hattriece *'Charles Martinet' as Mario and Luigi Story (Just a sunny day in Keyway Street. Jelo and the others are hanging out with Peach in the backyard.) Jelo: '''So what's the deal with the warp pipe? '''Peach: '''I use it when I need to enter my kingdom, and when I want to go back to America. '''Gerry: '''I see. But what's with the cannon in your backya– '''Peter: Hey guys! Watch me launch myself from Peach's backyard cannon! Peach: Okay, but be careful! Did you remember not to set it to "Loadsa Power"? Peter: Uhhh, (looks at the settings, it's set to "Loadsa Power") Uh, no? Why ya questioning? Peach: If you set it like that, you'll get launched so far, that you might end up dying when you crash. Plus, your body can't take too much force. It's a fact. Peter: Ooookay....? Well, off to launch! Rosewell: Good luck! (Peter jumps in, and he's stuck!) Peter: ''' Guys? I'm stuck! '''Rosewell: '''Oh no! '''Luigi: '''Dont worry! I'll save ya! (attemps to get Peter off the cannon, but it don't work) It's not working! '''Mario: '''Mama mia. (The cannon slightly tilts, and Peter is launched into space!!!!! He's now floating.) '''Peter: Where am I? Space Core: (passing thru) SPAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Peter: '''OH NO! I just remembered. I can't breathe in space. (passes out) ''<< Hattriece's Lair >>'' '''Hattriece: '''HAHAHA!!! With my new and improved satellite, or better yet, the "Hattellite", I can finally take over Echo Creek! And spy over my neighbor's house. Hmm, let's see... (Peter is shown) '''Hattriece: ...okay, what the heck?! (The screen gets static-y and grainy, and a silhouette of someone appears. It dissapears, the static stops, and Peter is gone!) Hattriece: '''That was some Jedi crap. No matter, time to stop that Jelo! (The screen zooms in to Earth, showing an empty Jelo's house.) '''Hattriece: He's out. (silence) YES! FINALLY! I CAN TAKE OVER ECHO CREEK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! (cough) Augh, (cough cough, voice rough) Ugh, I need (cough) I need some water. (cough cough) (A hand gives Hattriece water.) Hattriece: (drinks) Thank you. Now where was I? Jelo: Whoa! That is very far! Hmm..... (spots the cannon's settings set to "Loadsa Power") Oh crap! Daisy: What is it, Jelo? Jelo: You might wanna take a look. (The gang spots the cannon's settings!) Peach: '''Oh no! '''Luigi: '''Why "Oh no"? '''Peach: Since he set the settings up high, he's gonna be launched into space! Rosewell: '''(GASP!) He's gonna die of no oxygen, plus any kind of Negative Space Wedgie! What are we gonna do?! '''Jelo: Either I'm stupid or smart, but I got a plan! Everyone get in the cannon! (Everyone gets in the cannon.) Gerry: '''Bad idea. It's too compressed! '''Rosewell: I agree. Luigi: Too....tight....can't...move.... Peach: I'm claustrophobic! (screams) Daisy: Shut up! (Peach doesn't stop, she keeps screaming) Mario: What now? Jelo: '''Okay, time to set this thing up to eleven! (Jelo reaches out for the setting knobs, and turns it Up to Eleven . Everyone gets launched!) '''Peter: (wakes up) ...Ugh......Ch-Chicken...is that you? Luma: HEYA! Peter: GAH! (jumps off the observatory in fear, but ends up being dragged back by Luma thru wedgie) AUGH WEDGIE!!!!!! Who are you? What is this place? Rosalina: (appears) Do not worry. You are safe and sound. Peter: (lovestruck, however he snaps out of it later) Who are you? And what's that star-shaped thing? Rosalina: Welcome to my flying observatory! I am Rosalina, and this is a Lum– Wait, Peter. We met back then in the Locked Rooms! How come you don't remember me? Peter: ...We never interacted much, I guess? Rosalina: Well yeah, I gue– Pink Luma: '''Watch out!!!! It's a meatieeerrr!!!!!!!! '''Random Astronaut: You meant a meteor, right? Pink Luma: (to the astronaut, screaming) NOOOO!!!!!! IT'S DEFINITELY A MEATIER!!!!! (The astronaut facepalms. A meteor crashes into the Observatory, and its....hold up, it's not a meteor, it's Jelo, Gerry, Rosewell, Peach, Daisy, Mario and Luigi!) Rosewell: Huh? Jelo: (spots Peter) Peter! Ya okay! Rosalina: '''Hello, Jelo! Nice to meet you again! '''Daisy: Hold your horses. We're on space. In a giant observatory of some sort. Well, how are we able to breathe?! Rosalina: Well, a forcefield covers this area with oxygen. Kinda like an atmosphere. Wait, it is an atmosphere. Luigi: Explains why we can hear each other without a radio of some sort. << In space... >> Hattriece: (in a giant space ship) I must locate this force and steal it! In a blip, I'll rule over Echo Creek! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! (A giant meteor crashes into Hattriece's space ship, spiraling it out of control. It's headed for the Observatory!) Pink Luma: (spots Hattriece's spaceship about to crash into the Observatory) OH NO!!!!! ANOTHER MEATIER!!!!!!!!! Jupiter (the planet):''' (faces Luma, he looks like from The Amazing World of Gumball) Your IQ must be that of a dustmite, rite? It's "meteor"! (And Hattriece crashes right into the core!) '''Rosalina: Oh no! The core is malfunctioning! (Suddenly, Police Lumas burst in!) Police Lumas: GET THE PURPUR-TATER! (The lumas charge into Hattriece, but they just bounce off) Hattriece: Huh, my back is itchy...stupid short arms... Jelo: hahahaha– WAT?! Oh. Rosalina: Lumas, calm down! (to Hattriece) And who might you be, an enemy? Hattriece: Well, it was those punks (points to Jelo, Gerry, Peter, Rosewell, Daisy, Peach, Mario and Luigi) who did this! Daisy: LIAR! (punches Hattriece so hard that it launches her into a wall) Anyway, she's Hattriece, Jelo's nemesis. Rosalina: '''I see. Well, on a side note it was pretty obvious Hattriece was lying. I mean, she arrived later than you all. But, I have some bad news. '''Rosewell: What is it? Rosalina: Sadly, your flight back to home will be delayed. Gerry: '''Well, how long? '''Rosalina: '''About two millennia. '''Jelo: TWO MILLENNIA?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! EVERYONE FREAK OUT!!!!!!!!!! (The gang except Rosalina start screaming! Peter attempts to jump off the observatory, but is dragged back by Gerry thru wedgie.) Peter: YEEEEOOOWWW!!!! Stop with the wedgies! Gerry: ''' Well, stop with the suicides! '''Jelo: Oh well. Now that we're stranded, what should we do? (idea!) Let's pass the time! Peach: How about we bake a cake! Peter: '''Good idea, I'm hungry. '''Peach: Let's go to the kitchen! << Kitchen >> Peach: '''(puts a giant Cake Mix pack on the table) Alright, let's bake a cake! DAISY! Where are you now? No way am I doing the cooking part alone again! '''Daisy: Hold it there! I'm just checking what ingredients we should use! There's avocado, orange, mango, apple, Dorito, Pringles, gunpowder– Jelo: Daize, the last 3 aren't actually cake ingredients. Peach: No bother choosing, just choose the peaches! Daisy: What?! NO WAY! Peach: Whaddya got against peaches?! Tell me! Daisy: Nothing! I just don't think your ego needs any boasting by using, in every single recipe, a fruit that's named after you! How about we vary that a little? Peach: Oh, so you wanna make a daisy cake instead, huh? Mario: (sweatdrop) This cannot go well. Rosalina: Wait! I have an idea! Let's make a Star Bit cake! They're really good, sweet and yummy! Plus they're low calorie. Peach: I dunno, they aren't peaches, but....LET'S DO IT! (In French Narrator's Voice: 20 mins. of baking later) Peach: Here we go, the cake is ready! Jelo: '''I can taste it already! '''Peach: '''Alright! Time to slice it! (Peach slices the cake, and gives it to everyone, even Gourmet Guy! They all taste it...) '''Jelo: '''Yum! '''Rosewell: Impressive! Luigi: I can eat this all day! Mario: You said it, bro! Gourmet Guy: 'It's....It's....'IT'S SO GOOD!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!! THIS IS THE BEST CAKE I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!! (runs out of the Kitchen in joy and jumps out of the Observatory) Jelo: '''(silence) Oh well. There goes Florida. (Cut to Florida. It's basically fine, and Gourmet Guy's head is stuck in the sand.) '''Gourmet Guy: Can anybody help me? Anyone? A little help here? (Cut back to the Observatory. The speakers play a small jingle!) Green Luma: '''It's storytime! YAY! (The Lumas rush in massive crowds to the library.) '''Rosalina: '''Let's not worry about all that, it's storytime. (goes to the Library) '''Rosewell: '''Guess we'll figure it out later. (The gang enters the Library) ''<< Storytime >>'' (The whole gang, even Hattriece, the astonaut, and the Lumas are in the library. Gerry, Daisy and Hattriece are sleepy, Jelo, Rosewell, Peach and Mario are crying a lot of tears, Peter is sleeping, and Luigi is nowhere to be found, save for a trophy of him.) 'Rosalina: '''With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky. The end! (The Lumas cheer!) '''Jelo: '(sniff) (sniff) That was (sniff) the saddest story (sniff) I ever heard. (wipes off tears) Hold up, who was that girl in the story? (Rosewell is crying) '''Mario: And where is Luigi? Peach: Yeah. All that's left is his trophy. (gasp) But he's not a trophy! Luigi: (arrives) I left for a snack and all I found in the fridge was Star Bits! OUTRAGEOUS!!!! Peach: Thank goodness. I thought you were trophified. Luigi: Just in case I get dragged into a lame activity, I leave and put a decoy of myself in my place. Everyone: (silence) Oh. Peter: Alright, enough! We wanna go home! Astonaut: Again! Again! Rosalina: Okay, maybe until you're sleepy. Purple Luma: Ugh, stories are so like, long ago. Can we just, like, watch a home movie instead? I want "Fifty Shades". Rosalina: What the heck?! No! You're just 15! Plus we can't show that, this is a kids/teens' show!! Purple Luma: I just look like 15, when in reality I'm 12,000 years old! So, can we watch that instead? Rosalina: (sigh) Fine...but....we don't have a VCR. Anyone have a VCR? Purple Luma: It's not VHS. Rosalina: Oh, so is it LaserDisc? Purple Luma: It's Blu-Ray, you archaic dork! Rosalina: Fine. But I don't have a DVD player. Does anyone have one? Daisy: Alright, that's it! I can't take it anymore! When can we go home?! Rosalina: Just wait. (goes outside the Library, and rummages thru a pile of junk in her room) Luma: Alright, hat girl, gimme a story! Hattriece: No, there's no way I'll participate in your stupid shenani– Luma: '''(scary deep voice, to Hattriece) '''STORY! Hattriece: (visibly scared) Okay, okay, fine, I'll read you a story! Just please, please, don't hurt me! All Lumas: '''YAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hattriece: I'll tell you a story. My mom used to read it when I was young. Rosalina: '''(arrives) I found it! Come outside. (The gang comes outside. Rosalina shows some techie thing.) '''Rosalina: '''It's a wormhole generator. We can jump the whole universe with this! Okay, now listen, you must charge it for exactly 90 seconds! Or 1 and-a-half minutes. If you overcharge it, something bad will happen! Peter, you go charge the thing. I'll go check on the Lumas. (goes back to the Library) '''Peter: Aye aye, cap'n! Jelo: Okay, but don't overcharge it, she said. Peter: Not to worry! I'm good at this! (sets up a hammock) Rosewell: I bet my ham sandwich he overcharges it. Peach: Me too. Gerry: This cannot go well. Hattriece: (insert bedtime story) Rosalina: '''(yawns) Oh...well......couldn't hurt to.....hit...the....sack.....(sleeps face first) (Peter has been charging it for 2 minutes now.) '''Jelo: Man, it feels like we've been waiting for more than 90 seconds. Luigi: The generator's getting a purple aura, and is making sounds like "o-iilo-ilioi-oiol-o-olo-ol-ol-ol-o-o-olo-oilo-iloi-loi-loi-loi-oli-oli". (Mario snickers) Hattriece: (insert bedtime story) Rosalina: (suddenly wakes up) GAH! How long have I been sleeping?! Gotta check on the others! (gets out of the library) Peter, please tell me you shot it! Peter: (wakes up) Wha-wha? Okay! I'll– Rosalina: Augh, forget it! I'll do it. (grabs the wormhole generator, and shoots it....GASP! The wormhole generator has created a black hole!) Rosalina: AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! What have you done?! You created a black hole! Luma: Nah-uh, there's no way we sacrificing ourselves again. You're on your own. (leaves, but gets sucked in) Jelo: Great! There's no way we can escape! Plus, we'll die! EVERYONE FREAK OUT!!!!!!! (Everyone starts screaming, and Gerry jumps off the Observatory, but is dragged back by Rosewell thru wedgie) Rosewell: 'First Peter now you? Geez, louize. Quit with the suicides! '''Jelo: WAIT! '(opens his backpack, and all the stuff goes in, including a giant cork which blocks the black hole) Okay, now what? '''Rosalina: We need something to propel the Observatory back. The black hole is enlargening right now, and that large cork won't be useful if it's sucked in. Luigi: I got it! (sets his Poltergust to reverse, and gets the sucking power to Blast-off, causing the Comet Observatory to propel a little) Rosalina: It's not enough! Rosewell and Jelo: Rocket boosts never hurt! (places rocket boosts everywhere, causing the Observatory to propel a bit more) Mario: Hmmm......Aha! (attaches Rocket Fludd backwards to the Observatory's left wall, causing it to propel even more) Rosalina: It's still not enough to escape the force of the black hole!!! (idea) Wait! Can anyone make a blast so powerful that it propels the Observatory? Peter: I got a plan! But you won't like it. (grabs out Rosalina's Wormhole Generator and eats it. He then vomits out a laser, pushing the cork further tightening it, and causing the Observatory to rocket itself towards Earth) IMA FIRING MAH LAZER!!!!!!!! (The Observatory crashes on the park.) Jelo: '''Woohoo, go Peter! '''Peter: '''Oh yeah, go me! '''Hattriece: That's it, I'm going home. See ya, losers. (leaves) Astronaut: '''Uhhh, uhh.....bye! (leaves) '''Mario: '''Wait, what about the black hole? '''Rosalina: The black hole will neutralize itself over time, for some unknown reason. And because why not. Now, time to repair my observatory. I might be staying here for a while. (grabs out a toolbox) Jelo: Oh well. What now? Daisy: '''(to Peach, smiling) You know what that means? '''Peach and Daisy: SLEEPOVER! All Lumas: YAAAAYYYY!!!!!! • The End! • Comment down your thoughts down below, and don't forget to rate the story! How would you rate the story? Horrible! Bad. Mediocre. Good. Awesome! Category:Stories Category:The Shenanigang 2